Climbing the Pinnacle of Power: Klen's training
The First Step Aurora, a.k.a Klen, sighed heavily and folded her arms across her chest. The wind brushed through her blonde, rigid, and spiked hair. Her feet were constantly tickled by the grass that waved at her feet, raining dew down on the open-toed sandals. "All right, trash." She said firmly. "Let's start this off." "You've really gotta stop calling me that." Ahatake sighed his hair spiking up to his Super Saiyan form. "What did I ever do to earn that name?" "Since I first met you." Aurora grinned smugly. "Why? Because I was fused with a robot?" "That, and the fact that you still pay your kindness to the humans...." "As you will as well, or we won't train a all." Ahatake replied. "Hmph..." The woman huffed, looking over to the side. "Oh, I'll be nice...." She retorted. "But I won't like it!" "You'll grow to like it." Ahatake replied smiling. "Earthlings grow on you after awhile." "You certainly did." Aurora agreed, unfolded her arms to her sides. "Now then...trash. Where do we begin?" "What Super Saiyan forms are you capable of now?" Ahatake asked. "Only Levels 1, 2, and 5. My SSJ2 level is the one I prefer to stay in for the most of my time, though." "I see." Ahatake replied. "How'd you obtain level five before 3 and 4?" "Oh." Aurora's expression faded to that of a thoughtful one. "I didn't wish to waste time on number 3. All of that hair on my head would've weighed me down. After all..." She raised one hand to run it through her spiky hair. "It's long enough as it is." "It doesn't weigh you down, but it can get in the way." Ahatake replied. "Super Saiyan 3 isn't my most recommended form, either." "Let me guess. The pain-in-the-ass energy consumption, right?" "Right." Ahatake replied. "The form was designed for 100% utilization of Chi so it drains your reserves pretty fast." "Doesn't Super Saiyan 4 have that same problem?" "No." Ahatake replied. "Super Saiyan 4 is the immense power of the Oozaru, condensed into a form of Super Saiyan." A look of confusion crossed Aurora's face. "But... does that mean its energy supply is.... just like an android's?" "No, it still runs out of energy, but more like a normal Super Saiyan form." "Oh..." She nodded in understanding. "Would it be neccessary to learn both forms?" "Not really." Ahatake replied. "Vegeta never did. But I think you should." "Fair enough...but where should we start?" "Well you've cleared the first two steps." Ahatake replied. "You in you SSJ2 form right?" Aurora nodded curtly. "Yes." "Alright then." Ahatake replied, and he began to power up to SSJ2 and then began to power up some more. "Now search deep inside your body for hidden power." He replied and seemed strained as his hair began to lengthen. Immediately, the blonde woman's eyes closed, and she raised her fists, concentrating. Sweat started to pool down her face, and she gritted her teeth, searching... "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Was Ahatake's cry as he began to finish his transformation and and stood before Klen with long golden hair, and no eyebrows. As she pushed, she felt her power arise slowly, magnifying itself little by little. Her brething was hitched slightly, and her body shook a little, aura starting to flare violently. But so far, her hair was not lengthening as Ahatake's had done. "You have to want the power!" Ahatake called out encouraging her. At those words, her body tensed, her aura flaring up even more. It was so close now... she could feel it flowing throughout her body.... it made its own prescence known now, building and building itself... "Tap into your power!" Ahatake kept on. 'Feel the power this time, not the rage!" She was at her peak. It was time. Sucking in breath, she let out a sharp scream, as she finally released that hidden strength. She could finally feel her hair lengthening itself, becoming more smoother in texture. She felt the Earth itself quake under the fierce power that she was generating, cracks appearing into the Earth at a rapid rate. "Don't blow up the planet now!" Then, she was enveloped in a blaze of light, invisible for a moment. Then, once it finally faded, she was standing mighty in the bestowed Super Saiyan 3 form, electricity crackling from the aura she was generating. "That's it." Ahatake clapped his hands. "SSJ3!" "Tch...." Aurora lifted one hand to stroke through the fibers of her hair. "Still too much hair..." She complained. "Told you it gets in the way." Ahatake laughed. "Now, what about SSJ4?" "We'd need the moon for that one." Ahatake replied. "It's morning." "The moon?" Aurora raised her head upwards to stare into the unfortunate morning sky, beaming down so mockingly on her. "Damn it...that's going to take a while." "While we're waiting maybe we should get you some new clothes." The woman sighed. "Can I at least blow up the mall afterwards?" "If we go to one with no restaurants then yes." Ahatake replied. Whatever resentment the woman had currently held had now vanished completely, replaced by the feeling of calm satisfaction. "Fair enough..." She finally relented, holding her elbows in a crossed-arms position. "Care to lead me?" "Of course." He replied as he grabbed her hand. "I hope you don't mind walking?" Jade eyes fixed themselves in a seemingly superior look, and a neutral frown was on her face. "Well....I do get tired of you carrying me all of the time..." She said consideringly. "I don't." He replied laughing slightly. "Hmph." Quickly releasing her hand from his grasp, she put her hands on his shoulders and floated into the air, as if using him as a boost. "Do me a favor, and try to consider what your woman's thinking too, all right?" "Of course, your majesty." Ahatake replied mockingly. Her smile became one of amusement at the sound of the playful title. Still floating in the air, she turned back towards the other Saiyan and folded her arms across her chest once more. "Well, my servant, you gonna follow me? Or should I leave you behind?" She asked in a coy and playful voice.